Decision Time (DISCONTINUED)
by AkiraSuzumine
Summary: 'What's your decision' Things never get this complicated for her ever since she made a friend from class 3-E or helping them killing their 20 mach speed teacher or even almost get her self kicked out from class A. Now, Oshimura Yukki must make her decision for her own good, but will her choice take her to happiness or into a deep despair? Revision Story on wattpad acXxAppleLotusxX
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ankyou FF! Please RnR**

 **Disclamer : I don't own Ankyou and the respective characters (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or Assassination Classroom) it belongs to Matsui Yuusei but I own the rights for my OC.**

* * *

 _ **Mid-terms result**_

 _ **1\. Asano Gakushuu 500 points**_

 _ **2\. Oshimura Yukki 490 points**_

"No way!"

"What?"

"Look! She still took the 2nd position on the mid terms!"

"Gosh, she never moved from her place right?!"

"Yeah, she's always under Asano Gakushuu"

"Damn it!" a soft voice cried.

"Well, I see I won this one 'again'" Asano smirked took a glance towards the girl who stood beside him. She has a long blonde hair which she tied it into a side pigtail, she pushed up her glasses as she started to check her wallet. "If I didn't suck in science I would have beat you" she murmured. "It's just 10 points" Asano teased her as he got a death stare from her.

"10 points worth a lot for me!" she cried giving him a punch on his arm. He chuckled seeing his childhood friend just got angry towards him. "And I want that ramen" he whispered it to her. "EH?!" she cried almost gaining attention. "You've ate that for yesterday's lunch!" she groaned. "I don't have much choice, well then I have to go back" Asano waved to her disappearing at the corner.

Yukki sighed looking at her childhood friend, she shouldn't have took that bet. Now, she has to buy her childhood friend that yesterday's ramen. He never got enough of that ramen, huh?! Yukki put back her wallet back to her skirt pocket and walked towards the canteen direction and suddenly was stopped by familiar voices at the corner.

"Look! How hilarious she is!"

"Oh my! She's so weak!"

'They never get enough of it' she thought before lifting her uniform sleeves, now it's her turn to give them a little lesson for bullying another students.

* * *

"I'm sorry to make you into a fight, Oshimura-san"

"Ah, it's nothing, their punches are not that hard after all" Yukki giggled holding her left chin with a few red marks, she was great-full enough that she took that Karate lessons. "You can call me Yukki that's fine, I hate being called in a formal way". "Oh, then thank you Yukki" the shoulder height girl smiled, she has green hair which was tied into two cat ear-styled pigtails. "At least your okay , right?" she smiled before that girl realized something.

"Ah! I forgot! My name is Kaede Kayano, Kayano it's fine" she smiled shaking Yukki's hand. "Nice to meet you Kayano and by the way, I haven't see you before- You're not from the main building, right?" guessed Yukki trying to remember all of the female students she ever met. Kayano's smile disappears as she shook her head slowly. "Yeah, you can say like that, I'm actually from class 3-E".

"3-E? Rio's there too right?"

"Eh?! You know Nakamura-san?"

"Hmm, we usually studied together when we're in the 8th grade, but she moved to 3-E due her score dropped down"

"So, Yukki, which class are you in?" asked Kayano followed Yukki.

"3-A and what do you want for lunch?" asked Yukki making Kayano jumped on her feet. "L-l-l-lunch? N-n-no! I'm fine just like this!" cried Kayano shaking her hands. Yukki scramble her lunch box up trying to find the onigiri she brought from home, but what she found is something that someone who changed it into a small cup and a spoon. "You must be kidding me" groaned Yukki taking out the caramel pudding which suddenly appeared in her luch box.

CRING!

Yukki turned around and could saw Kayano drooling staring at the caramel pudding she's holding. "Here you go" told Yukki giving the pudding to Kayano before she come back to her nature. "EH?! REALLY?!" she cried taking the pudding in a flash. As their hands make a contact, something stinging flow down to Yukki's spine, something- dark. She shook her head a few times, Kayano was there scoping the pudding into her mouth and went into sweet mode. "It's delicious" murmured Kayano scoping down another bite.

"You're sweet tooth, huh?! If tomorrow I come to your place it's alright?"

"Eh?!"

"It's fine, tomorrow will be just the same, a caramel pudding will appear again in my lunch box. She never get enough of it" sighed Yukki watching Kayano finishing her pudding. "She?". "My neighbor, she's a sweet maker. I know she always snoop out my onigiri and turned it into a caramel pudding like always" told Yukki crossed her legs. "Well, thank you so much, Yukki. I must go back to class!" chirped Kayano waving towards her direction as she ran back to her class.

As Yukki saw Kayano disappeared, many questions appeared in her head.

 _'What was that?'_

 _'I'm just dreaming right?'_

 _'It feels like, there's a weapon she's hiding inside of her, something dangerous for herself'_

 _'Her aura, it's like an aura for a killer, and her blood lust it feels like she's good at hiding something'_

 _'But what is it?'_

 _'And why does she look like a teacher I've seen before?'_

"Ah, I forgot to buy that ramen!" cried Yukki looking at the clock, it was 12.45. "Dang it, Asano, you just make me in a crisis situation" she growled. Maybe she should solve everything about this tomorrow.

* * *

 _"There's something particular about her, isn't?"_

 _"Why would you ask that to me you octopus!"_

 _"Fufufu, I can sense something abnormal about her"_

 _"I've seen her file - Oshimura Yukki, right? But there's nothing special about her"_

 _"I don't think so Karasuma-sensei, but I can feel that she could see anything beyond human eyes"_

 _"What do you mean you octopus?"_

 _"Well, it's like something that you and I can't see, like I meant, seeing the death"_

 ** _End of Chapter One_**

* * *

 **I'll try to put my OC character file on the next chapter...**

 **Ciao-**

 **Akira Suzumine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter updated! Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer : I don't own Ankyou (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or Assassination Classroom) or the respective characters it belongs to Matsui Yuusei, but I own the rights for my OC.**

* * *

 _'Let me teach you something, slow poke'_

BAM!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHH?!"

"NYUAH!"

 _'And that's how you do it, slow poke'_

There's something wrong with her right? Everyone was now staring at her, including Karasuma-sensei who was seemed to be impressed with her skill. Yukki opened her eyes slowly as she could see a large yellow octopus tentacle in front of her, leaving one of koro-sensei's hand missing.

"EH?! Gomenasai!" Cried Yukki bowing her head slightly as she notice something cold was in her hands, a gun...

"That's okay, Yukki-chan. My tentacles will grow again in a few minutes" snickered Koro-sensei as she could see a new tentacle was growing beneath Koro-sensei's uniform, he put down his left hand tentacle onto Yukki's head as his face turned into yellow with green stripes. "Fufufufu, that's an amazing reflexes Yukki-chan, I could see you catching up my 20 mach, fufufufu, excellent work" snickered Koro-sensei.

 _What just happened?_

 _When did I have a gun?_

 _How did I shot a teacher with a speed of 20 mach?_

 _Wait, I wasn't suppose to shot him! I'm just a visitor here! Why did I suddenly help them killing their un-kill-able teacher?_

 _And what's that voice in my head?_

"YUUUUKKKKKKKKIIIII! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Cried a voice strapping it's arms around her neck. "Ugh! Rio-san, you're chocking me!" Cried Yukki grasping Nakamura's arm. "Hehehehe, sorry" she giggled. " I don't know" murmured Yukki before a cried came out from the students." YOU DON'T KNOW?! THEN HOW THE HELL YOU JUST SHOT THAT OCTOPUS TENTACLE WHEN HE'S GOING AT YOU IN A SPEED OF 20- UGH!".

"That's not how you treat someone who has precisely shot that octopus tentacle"

"Karma-kun" tugged a petite girl with braids.

Yukki could see a red haired boy stepping his foot onto one of the students with a mischievous grin while the girl with the braids was trying to calm him down. "Karma-kun, Okuda's right, maybe you should remove your shoe over Terasaka's face" grinned Koro-sensei in his speed towards his direction. "And why won't you introduce yourself to Yukki-chan and you too Okuda.

"Akabane Karma, nice too met you" the red haired boy with a grin as Yukki could see his mercury eyes scanning at her.

"O-o-okuda Ma-ma-manami, please take care" the petite girl bowed slowly towards Yukki, as she smile slightly. "Oh yeah, by the way, Yukki. What brings you here?" Asked Kayano holding her shoulders. Yukki sighed before raising up the plastic bags that she had carry all them way to class 3-E and dropped down some cups that makes Kayano and Koro-sensei cried in happiness

"PUDDINGS!"

* * *

"Those two are just the same when it comes with puddings"

"Ah, you can say that"

"Oh yeah, I haven't know your name" asked Yukki seeing the blue haired boy stood beside her.

"Ah, Shiota Nagisa, nice to meet you, Yukki-san" shook the boy. "Nice to meet you too" shook Yukki. Yukki glance her eyes towards Koro-sensei and Kayano who seemed deep in their puddings, before she notice something unsual. " Won't you guys have a stomachache by eating most half of those puddings?" Asked Yukki as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Eh? How cruel are you, Yukki?" Cried Koro-sensei raising up one of his pudding cups.

"She's right, Koro-sensei. You and kayano have eaten 10 cups each of puddings and even all of us haven't taste them!" Cried Okano pointing at the stacked pudding cups. "Nyuah?! What did you say? It taste too good! Rught? Kayano?" Asked Koro-sensei as Kayano only nodded slowly and continuing eating her pudding.

"STOP IT KORO-SENSEI! WE HAVE JAPANESE NOW AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN START IT FOR THE LAST 15 MINUTES!" Yelled one of the students, Maehara if Yukki's correct, holding up a knife.

"Wait, after I finish my last cup- IYEEE!" Cried Koro-sensei as Maehara swing hia knife hitting his pudding cupto feel over on the floor. "That's my last pudding cup I have, Maehara!" Shocked Koro-sensei lying near the spoiled pudding cup. In a flash, Maehara was joined by the other students arguing for Koro-sensei to continue the lessons, as Yukki and Nagisa were seat dropping from a distance.

"He really can't get enough of it, huh?"

"Yeah"

"So, Nagisa-kun, how did you ended up here?" Asked Yukki sitting on one of the desks.

"Grades, I've used to study at class D, but since my grades dropped down I was moved here" chuckled Nagisa scratching the back of his back. "I see- this class is pretty interesting though". "Eh?". "It's not like the boring class A, who look at people in a serious way, just like ny childhood friend. And I seemed getting to get the beat of this class" chuckled Yukki as Nagisa nodded slowly.

Up from one of the main building window, a figure looked out with it's hands clapped together, smirked. 'Interesting' it murmured before it took the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"You seemed pretty happy"

"Do you have anything do to with me?"

"Not really, but you seemed happy than before"

As usual Yukki always walked back home with Asano, since his father, the head master had something to do in the afternoon. Yukki mumbled her favorite song along the way as Asano walked beside her. "Have you did something interesting this morning?" Guessed Asano snickered. "No, why?" Asked Yukki as she could feel something wary upon Asano. Asano chuckled making Yukki confused seeing her childhood friend making fun of her.

"It's not like you do something interesting beside studying" glared Yukki walked a few steps further than him. "How about class 3-E?" Shocked Asano making Yukki stoped for a while turning her head at him. "Why did you suddenly ask that question?!" Blushed Yukki away, trying not to make an eye contact with Asano. "Come on, you can't hide it from him" snickered Asano walking towards her pulling her chin to his side, making her light brown eyes meet his violet eyes. "What do you want?!" Cried Yukki. "I know you went to class 3-E this morning" told Asano.

"Wha-"

"I told you you can't hide anything from me"

"So what's the problem I went to class 3-E?"

"They aren't your size, Yukki-chan"

"They are, and you just don't understand them" yanked Yukki kicking his leg, as he let go of her chin, she know he endure it since she had kicked him a few times for the last years. "No, you really just don't understand them, even their weird octopus teacher-". Yukki stopped for awhile, how did Asano know about Koro-sensei? "How did you?". "Ups, I think I talked to much, I never told about this to anyone" he chuckled putting both of his hands into his pockets.

Yukki took a deep breath, "Even you said I can't understand them, I'm already starting to understand them. It's just like you can't understand me, and you will always won't understand me, Asano. Even we're childhood friends, you won't understand what have I endure all my life. Remember that, Asano" blurted out Yukki leaving Asano speechless. She stopped for awhile, "And please, drop that chan from my name" glared Yukki walking homr by her self.

"Interesting" murmured Asano.

* * *

 _"She's pretty interesting"_

 _"Fufufufu, yup"_

 _"Can't you even drop down that pudding cup? You've eaten 10 of that this morning, octopus"_

 _"NYUAH?! Come one they're too delicious"_

 _"Ergh, but I was wondering how did she do that, even though she only has 5 seconds before you hit her"_

 _"That's her second thing"_

 _"What do you mean the 'second' thing?"_

 _"Get possessed, fufufufufufu"_

* * *

 **Yukki's Profile**

Name : Oshimura Yukki

Age : 14

Birthday : 17 September

Height : 165 cm

Weight : 55 kg

Appearance : long blonde hair which she tied into a side pigtail, light brown eyes, wears red framed glasses.

Personality ; friendly, has a Tsundere side (which she locked inside, the only one who has saw this side is only Asano), cheerful,and energetic (most of the times)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : I don't own AnKyou (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or Assassination Classroom) and the respective characters it belongs to Matsui Yuusei but I own the rights for my OC.**

* * *

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"Not bad- 13 bullets for class A" murmured Chiba as Yukki put down her gun. "Yeah, a bad number" groaned Yukki walking up to the Koro-sensei dummy, 13 hits and she shot the middle blow. After since her accident in class 3-E, she tried to have some shooting lessons with Chiba and Hayami. She counted up those bullets she used and scribbled it up on a paper. '3 hit the trees, 5 flew over, 3 outside the red mark, 1 near the middle, and 1 shot a cat or something like that'. She quickly scribbled out the last sentence she wrote and turned it into 'out of extinction' since she heard something more like a yelp somewhere.

"But it's pretty not normal for a class A to join in this hunt" told Hayami raising up her gun pointing it to the Koro-sensei dummy next to Yukki's, she pulled the trigger as she only needs three bullets to finish it off. Yukki stare at Hayami as she twirled her gun around and give a blow at the edge. "Ah, yeah, maybe like that" shrugs Yukki.

"And by the way, how did you shot our teacher in 5 seconds other hand?" Asked Hayami glanced at Yukki who seemed didn't understand what's she's talking about.

"What do you mean by shooting your teacher?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhhhh" sweat dropped Chiba.

"You don't remember? I thought yesterday you shot Koro-sensei perfectly" sigh Hayami trying to make Yukki remember what just happened yesterday.

"I'm pretty sorry, but I still don't remember shooting your teacher, all I remember yesterday is only bringing puddings over here" apologised Yukki putting her note back. Hayami stare at Yukki, "So you didn't remember that thing?".

"The what thing? Shooting? No, not really. Sometimes things like this usually happens, like doing something out of my control. Once my father told me that I jump after a kid who almost got hit by a truck and then the next day I don't exactly remember what happen, except things under my control, but I think someone else is using my body and that's how I shot Koro-sensei perfectly?" shrugs Yukki scratching her hair.

Hayami who almost got a arrow in her heart was stopped by Chiba. "Um, Hayami, maybe let's try teaching her, that" stutters Chiba trying to stop the tension near Hayami to Yukki. "The what thing?" Asked Hayami before Chiba raised up his pinky. Hayami took a glance for awhile before she finally understood what her friend meant. "Hmm, okay. Yukii come with us let's try a new way" told Hayami dragging Yukki with her.

"Eh? What new way?"

"You'll see"

As Hayami drags Yukki at the other side of his place, he sigh in relief. Maybe, she shouldn't have explained that.

"I'm seriously not going to do that again" groaned Yukki laying down on her desk. It's like the worst day of her life, getting land sickness or should she say tree sickness. Her face was pale slowly turns to green as she run to the trash can and let it go out. Now, she knows what Hayami meant by a 'new way'.

* * *

Trying to shot upside down on a tree. Since she's trying 'struggling' in that new way, Chiba was banned to she her doing that (since she's wearing a skirt, well with short leggings underneath it) and she was mostly got tutored by Hayami. The first try, Yukki finished climbing up the tree and try to twist her legs around it, but then Hayami tugged her and ask her to do the upside and it didn't work as she expect. As she did the upside down, suddenly her leg starts to wobble and she felt on her head.

She was very grateful that it was not pretty hard when she fell. But at her 10th trial, she tried to do it again, she realized her rubber band fell off and her long blonde starts to cover her eyes and she feel for the second time and it was very hard then the first. Yukki rubs her dirty hair and walked back to her seat, but there was someone blocked her. "Yukki? What happened? You looked after taking a mud bath". Yukki got ticked off, "Shut up! Not your business" she growled pushing the person in front of her.

"You know, your hair is too long, that's why your hair got easily dirty" the voice snickered. Yukki stop for awhile. 'Too long?' She though, it's the same words that her brother told her. 'You know your hair's too long'.

* * *

Snip

Snip

Snip

'Too long over the edge'

Snip

Snip

Snip

'Done, this is better'

Yukki drain her scissors and cleaned up the mess she just made. Her blonde her messed up on the floor. Thank god her mother's a hair stylist, so she used to learn with her when she was 10. Yukki brush her hair aside, staring herself at the mirror, it's more like a stranger to her. She barely can notice herself. She purpose cut her hair edges into shaggy so it won't bother her to much, she turn her hair bangs into a small pony so when she did that upside down technique she won't be disturbed by her bangs. She shove her hair back as she tries to keep up her normal appearance, but it seemed it didn't work after all.

She sighs clipping a red crossed hair pin on the right side. 'This is what you want, right?' She mumbled. Just hope Asano didn't regret what he said to her yesterday. "Yukki? Dinner's ready!".

"Eh? Coming dad! Just give me a sec!". She quickly throws the scissors across the room and races down to the dining room. But she didn't realized there was someone spying on her since the time she cuts her hair scribbling down on it's note book. "Fufufufu, interesting".

* * *

Asano yawns as he walked in the school's main gate. He grumbled searching in his uniform pocket, he picked up his phone. It's very rare seeing Yukki isn't at her house in the morning. He already called her a few times, but there's not answer beside the voice of the message recorder. 'So, Oshimura Yukki trying to abandon her studies, huh?' Chuckled Asano. As he walked through the halfway, her could see one of the victorious five rushing towards him.

"Asano! You won't believe this!" Cried Tomoya Seo panting.

"Okay- Now what is it about?" He groaned trying to figure out what's happening.

"Y-y-yukki"

"What are you talking about her?"

"Oh, Ohayou, Asano" cried a familiar voice that Asano caught standing behind Tomoya. Asano tried his best to took a glance towards his childhood friend. "Ohayou-". Asano's words cut off when he saw his childhood friend new appearance. She's not the same as the old Yukki he knew, the long blonde Yukki. It's more than what he just see. "What's wrong?" She asked as Asano tried to speak up.

"Wh-what did you do to your self?" Stuttered Asano as he tried to keep his calm.

The first thing he saw is Yukki's trembled expression, but she manageto put a sly smile on her face, "You said my hair is too long, so I did a small do over, for a best and 'something' else's best. So what do you think?" She asked as Asano just stonned there.

* * *

 **At last! I finally manage to update this! I'm really unsatisfied how Matsui Yuusei ends the last chapter for the manga, when me and my friend read the last** **page. She cried for one more page of it, but the 3 last page were just some cool fan arts. But, I'm still wishing for the best for Assassination Classroom in the future, I hope people won't forget this awesome anime!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : I don't own AnKyou (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or Assassination Classroom) and the respective characters it belongs to Matsui Yuusei but I own the rights for my OC.**

* * *

 _ **A few hours earlier**_

"Are you sure you're going out like this, Yukki?"

"Yeah, father- I'll be fine- It's just I wanted to make up something- um- interesting" Yukki put up a fake smile to blind out her father, she doesn't want her father to know that she's helping out class 3-E for awhile. She scoop a bread into her mouth, trying her best not to make a single mistake. She knew that her father will be worried about her new hair style.

"But, I thought Keinichi's words are just a joke" told Mr. Oshimura leaning towards the sofa.

"Father, you know nii-chan's words are something 'weird'" groaned Yukki clipping her hair clip on. She sighed fixing her hair. As she tried to grab her bag, she tripped of her own feet and tackled off her bag as her whole thing smashed against the floor. Her eyes widen as she saw her anti Koro-sensei gun spun across the floor. She quickly let out a small yelp as she ran catching the gun as her father walked into the hall.

"Yukki, how many times I've told you to be careful every time you walk the hall-" as her father saw the condition, he started to face palm himself. "I'm fine, father- don't worry" smiled Yukki hiding her gun behind her, she quickly slip it between her uniform and duck slowly collecting her stuffs and randomly throw it into her bag. She also carefully slid a small tube of anti Koro-sensei bullets with her leg into her bag, as her father trying to replay the mess she had made.

"Well, I've better get going first, bye father" cried Yukki giving him a peck on his cheeks.

"Wait! You didn't wait for Asano-kun to pick you up?" asked his father trying to stop her.

"Um- no- I have a bad feeling he wont pick me up and bye the way father, can you fix the hot water pumper? I think there is- um- you know weird strange sound, I've used to hear- so bye" stutters Yukki quickly slamming the door off. Mr. Oshimura sighed, seeing her daughter run away to school. He took a small turn before he finally walked into the living room, surprised, he founded someone else was sitting there with it's arms and legs crossed.

"Why do you want?" growled Mr. Oshimura staring at the person.

"What else? We need to talk about what we've doen yesterday" spoke the man.

"If it's about my daughter again, I assumed you have to get out from my house"

"It's not about your daughter, we've promised, I wont harm your daughter if you work with me-"

"So what is it now?"

"It's about the old experiment we 'used' to had"

Mr. Oshimura stoned, "The 'old' experiment? Are you crazy?! I thought it was locked down for a few years ago?"

"Well, we have a job to do, as usual" the man cringe staring deeply at Mr. Oshimura as he sweat dropped. "Okay, what ever you say-" stutter Mr. Oshimura taking a seat across the man.

"Hmm, let's get started"

* * *

Yukki leaned towards the wall under the window trying her best not to yelp or murmur anything. She stayed calm bending both of her legs and turned around to see the person who's talking with her father. He was wearing some kind of weird white clothes and see could barely see his face or his mouth, but all she could see is his cold eyes.

She put a small recorder at the corner of the window and connect it with her ear phones. She puts them and try her best to keep on track on their conversations. Yukki has been curious about that man's identity, the first she saw him 2 years after she moved here, she tried to ask about him to her father but he never told her about that mysterious man. She heard a few conversation about something involving an experiment that went wrong-

She closed her eyes and listened to their conversation,

 _'The 'old' experiment was found alive somewhere around here-'_

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _'I've got is tracks and I've a company to get his out'_

 _'Getting him out? With what?'_

 _'You'll see-'_

Yukki freezes at her place as she could feel a deep, dark, heavy aura coming from inside, and it could break anything from inside to outside. She quickly covers her mouth, cold sweat drowns her, her body starts shaking terribly. She can't hold this no longer, if this continues, she'll faint. She grab her legs falling into her knees, she clapped her heads trying to calm herself down. The aura was twice harder than Kayano's and it's almost the same but trained well.

 _'W-wh-what? What have you done?'_

 _'It's just a part of the experiment lock down'_

 _'But I thought that thing was abandon!'_

 _'Not anymore-'_

Yukki struggles to turn around and took a small peek on the window, but she could reach the whole scene, but something caught her eyes- 'Tentacles'. Her eyes shook for awhile trying to figure out where those tentacles are coming from, but before she could catch another better view, her legs already gave up and she fell backwards crying a small, loud yelp.

 _'What was that?!"_

In a quick reflex, Yukki quickly grab her recorder and her back, and scramble from her house's back yard. She run as fast as she could avoiding and trouble- She clicked her phone twice before deactivating her record. Her eyes were wet as she heard the words before she could deactivated her recorder-

 _'The experiment is hiding at your daughter's school'_

Yukki shook her head, she needs more clue about it and no one will get in her way-

* * *

 _'Fufufufufufu'  
_

 _'What are you laughing about now? You octopus?'_

 _'Something interesting just happen'_

 _'Hmm?'_

 _'You'll see- this will be an interesting semester, I hope she wont change her mind quickly'_

 _'Change her mind?'_

 _'You know, she has to make one hard decision for herself, fufufufufu'_

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

Yo! It's been long I haven't update this story, I'm pretty sorry, but my health condition kept locking me out to open any medias. But the good news it, I'm better now and I'll try my best to continue this story. And the bad news is, my mom told me to be aware if I'm sick again -", and sorry if this chapter is to short-

But hey! Thanks for the favorites and follows! Thank you all and for some of the future chapters, I'll give some hint where the arcs are, just in case you guys will keep track on this story! Thank you-

Signed,

AkiraSuzumine


	5. Author Note! Please Read!

Hello! Akira here

I'm very to sorry to tell you that I think that I've lost my plot on this story, and inspiration- but don't worry! I've made a revised version of this story on my wattpad account! I've wrote the first part (prologue) so if I'm lost again I'll have chance to continue the story again. You can check it my wattpad account on my profile or /user/xxScatteredHeartxx.

Story for Decision Time on wattpad

my. /UiNb/BQxb1Kjr0y (if this linj doesn't work check my profile

Thank you for reading this Notice and I'm very sorry about the inconvenience things that I've made


End file.
